Everything Begins With Tragedy
by Neon Star
Summary: Luke has commited suicide, but that is only the begining.
1.

SW does not belong to me, I wish it did though! Just a warning, to those that can't stand reading about suicide, get out now. This is massive angst.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everything Begins With Tragedy  
  
What if everything you knew about Star Wars was wrong? What if the hero was not the hero? What if things were hidden in shadows of death and darkness, and only reveled years after they begun? Well, just imagine, and let it begin, for all things, even lies, begin with tragedy...  
  
  
I am who I always was.  
I am who I always will be.  
I am the last and the first of my kind.   
But do you know something?  
I don't really know who I am.  
Everyone tells me I am something or other.  
Something tells me I am light or I am darkness.  
But I don't know what I am, I don't know who I am.  
This is the only way to find out.  
This is the only way to know.  
  
Blood trailed down his wrists as he wrote. There was not much time left, no, there was no time left. Blood was staining the paper and his time was dwindling quickly. Nothing left, nothing left. Madness, only madness. Who was he? Who could he have been? He did not know, as the life drained from him. He was not who they said he was, no, no he wasn't, he could never have been what they said he was. Everything was a lie, everything! He wasn't him, he never could be him! All was unreal. He once believed he was him. But that was wrong, so very, very wrong.  
  
He lay the paper down upon the desk, and sank to the ground before it. His life slipped from him, and he watched with silent wonder as his blood drained from him.  
  
He then pulled himself one last time, and put the tip of his finger, which was covered in blood, upon the paper and wrote one last thing.  
  
Forgive me. 


	2. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have had this up sooner, but I got banned.   
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Her mind didn't wish to believe it, her heart did not wish to know it, but the emptiness in her very soul told her. She knew it before she received the call. She had hoped it was a nightmare until she had gotten the call. That wicked cruel cold call. He was, he was dead!  
  
But she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it! Her best friend, her own brother.  
  
*He was to go out in a blaze of glory! Why, why, WHY! He didn't have a reason to kill himself!* she screamed silently.  
  
But there would be no answer. Never would there be an answer, for the one she wanted one from was gone  
  
"Leia! Leia, please let me in!" a voice pleaded outside the door.  
  
She knew that voice, but it took a while for her mind to realize and accept it. But even then, she did not wish to see him, she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Leia! Please let me in. I don't want you to be alone, not now. Please, honey, just let me in," the voice pleaded again.  
  
"Go away, Han!" she ordered, trying to gather the last bit of her authority around her like a shield.  
  
"I can't do that, Leia. Now, come on. Open up," Han said.  
  
"Why?!" she screamed, her torn heart catching in her throat.  
  
"Because I love you, and I am hurting as well. Please," he begged.  
  
Outside, he leaned against the door; despair settling in his own heart. He had been too proud to beg at one point, but what had happened had torn through his proud façade. Even though he was not what they called Force sensitive, but in his heart he had always had a connection to the one he had called his best friend, his soul brother. He had felt it snap and hoped that it had not been what he feared. He had been about to go over and check when he got the ill-fated call. He had grown angry then, and in a fit of denial, had ripped the comm from its cords and thrown it into the nearby wall. About that time, oh, he had stormed from the place, intent on making sure. Until he had seen his wife rush into their apartment and lock herself in their bedroom. Oh, the denial had dispersed at the image of her tear stricken, pained look. The hope that it was wrong, that they had not found him there in his rooms, his blood soaking the floor, was gone, lost in such a horrible truth.   
  
Guilt, pain, betrayal, sorrow, a maddening sense that something more was to this all had filled his mind, and most of the emotions were still there, swirling within him. But betrayal was the strongest. Why had he done it? He had no reason to. Why?  
  
"Leia, please, darling," he pleaded one last time.  
  
He needed to be there for her, both for her comfort, and his.   
  
The door silently slid open. He pulled himself up in slight surprise, but the grief swallowed it quickly. He walked in to find her upon the bed, her hands covering her face. He moved to sit beside her upon the bed, and gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her shivering form to lie against him. He was offering her his strength, and in turn, he hoped that it would make him forget his own sorrows, though he knew he couldn't, for nothing could wash away the grief in his soul.  
  
"Oh, Han. Why did this happen? Why?" she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
He rubbed her back slowly, wondering how to answer her.  
  
"I don't know, Leia. I truly don't know," he finally answered, knowing that her question mirrored the question in his soul.  
  
"Oh, Han," she sobbed, and said no more, for she cried her heart out upon his shoulder.  
  
He held her, and a few tears escaped his own heart, and he said not a word more himself, for the sorrow was far too great. 


	3. 

It was too soon! She did not wish to see it; she did not wish to know it. But here she was, walking willingly down to see the place where her brother had dwelled, and died. She was glad to have Han beside her, for he was the only one she would allow herself to cry in front of, now that her other half was gone.  
  
That familiar door, the door she should have rushed to when she felt it. But she had been too afraid to walk in to that. But now she was facing her fear, and she was breaking inside. Han opened the door, and she stepped in, taking in the place through both her normal senses and her force senses, the same senses he had opened within her, and helped her control them. But he was no longer there, and it was hard to block the emotions that poured into her, his emotions, from the moment he stepped into this place, to the very last breath he had. Happiness, joy, sadness, pain, anger, confusion, there seemed to be darker emotions then light emotions. Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
She felt Han place a hand on her shoulder. She nodded to him to signal she would be fine, though they both knew she would not. She moved forward, walking past the familiar items to the bedroom. There the investigators were searching the place. There was a marking out on the floor, in the shape of a body, and also there was a large puddle of dry blood.   
  
She almost ran from the site. She didn't want to face this; she didn't want it to be so fully real right in front of her. But she would not back down either.  
  
"Lady Solo, my condolences on this tragic event," an investigator said, approaching them, seemingly true sorrow in his eyes.  
  
She felt like screaming at him, telling him that it wasn't true, that he didn't know him. But she refrained, knowing that it would only be because she was hurt and angry. The man didn't need her to take her frustrations out on.  
  
"He left this behind for both of you," the investigator said, handing them a small note wrapped in plastoid.  
  
She took it from him and looked at it. Tears began to run down her face as she read the last words of her brother.  
  
'Dear Leia and Han,  
  
By the time you read this, I will have joined the Force. I must do this. I can't explain it though. I am going mad, truly mad. It is not the duties I have done, nor the people I have murdered. No, it is myself that is driving me mad. I can't live with it, the eternal darkness and madness, in my waking and in my dreaming. But no more. He shall haunt me no more. I know no longer who I truly am. I don't think I ever was the one you knew.'  
  
And underneath his harshly written handwriting was two words smeared in blood.  
  
'Forgive me'  
  
"What did he mean?" she whispered painfully, clutching the letter in her hands.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I don't know, darling, I sincerely don't know," he whispered, and she then hid her face in his shoulder, trying to hide the tears that were falling.  
  
"I am truly sorry," the investigator said again.  
  
He nodded then went back to comforting his wife. The investigator continued his work. 


	4. 4

Thanks for the comments!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Three days later, the case is closed, and she felt no comfort from it. Her brother was gone, and she felt horribly alone. Han was beside her at all times, comforting her when she needed it, but she still felt alone, especially in her own mind, a place where she had never been alone before. She had always been aware of him, even before she knew him. She had always felt that happy or sad presence, even when she did not realize it. Now that place in her soul was empty, and she felt so cold. It scared her more then anything.  
  
She did not believe she was dressing for her brother's funeral. Her twin's cremation, in the Jedi fashion. Could he be called that, after how he had killed himself? No, don't think about it, Leia, separate yourself. She just had to keep repeating it. That was all, just keep thinking that.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He watched her try to turn herself cold, and knew it was killing her inside. His best friend's funeral. He thought he would never see it. He always thought that he would go before Luke. Luke was always getting out from underneath death's blade, but this time, he had applied it to himself. It seemed almost a sense of irony. No one could kill Luke, except himself. But why? That still raced in Han's mind as he thought. Luke hadn't of been acting strange the days before. It seemed that it had just come up, and happened. It scared him to think that it just happened without warning. He couldn't lose anyone else like that, losing Luke was bad enough. He looked back at Leia, seeing her shack slightly as she tried to steady her hand while she brushed her hair. He couldn't lose her, most of all. He had to remain by her side for as long as she needed him, or he feared he would lose her as well.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Emotions were high as they entered the room. Almost everyone was there, except those of Luke's friends that were out in the galaxy and could not return in time.  
  
She could sense the different emotions. Anger, betrayal, lose, sorrow, grief, all in the same room. It almost was enough to drive her from the room, but she held onto her control, and walked forward, to stand at the head of the pyre. She looked down and studied the body. He seemed so pale, so small, so cold upon that stone and wood. He was dressed in his black uniform, for no one could decide if he was truly considered a Jedi any longer. But he had been one of their own, no matter what.   
  
Her eyes were unwillingly drawn to the barely visible slits in the wrists. So fine, so delicate, it was hard to believe he died by loss of blood from such wounds when he had suffered worse. The thin dagger that he had taken his life with was at his side, not cleaned of the blood upon it. It seemed to serve as a reminder.   
  
She finally came to bring the image together in her mind. He looked to be asleep, but she knew better. No longer would breath kiss his sweet lips, nor light shine in his delicate eyes. No more would he stir, for his spirit had passed, leaving grief and sorrow behind. He looked to be a great warrior laid out in burial. He seemed to be a shadow and an angel all at once. Fallen but not. It hurt her deeply to see him as such, when before he had been her twin, of her blood, of her soul, mortal, powerful, yes, but mortal. Now he seemed so different in death.  
  
She tore her thoughts away from him and looked at those gathered.  
  
"I thank you all for coming. It is a sad occasion that brings us here. The death of Luke Skywalker is a deep emotionally loss for all of us, for he was our own, our friend, our brother, our commander, our comrade. He was all that and more. There is no answer to why he did what he did. Maybe it was the will of the Force," she stopped herself, she felt so cold saying this, "But I do not believe so. I believe it was because he was mortal, and his madness claimed him at last. We all know Luke had more stress then many of us. He supported the Rebellion and all in it, even when it failed him. He saved all of our lives time and time again, when he didn't even know us, at a time when we cared little if he lived or died. He became our symbol of hope when he took on the Jedi training. He suffered by becoming the last and first, for he was alone, and no one can understand that loneliness that he felt. He suffered our wrath when we found out whose son he was, though it didn't matter. Luke Skywalker was different then his Father, and he always was. We cursed his name time and time again, and yet he loved and helped us, defended us and never betrayed us, even when darkness threatened his very soul. I only wish he had finally admitted it, instead of taking his life. I only hope now that he has reached the peace he wanted," she finished softly.  
  
The others stood in silent shock, and there was not a sound among them. She knew she probably insulted and hurt many of them, but she did not have the heart to care. She took the torch from the one holding it. Leaning down to the cold ear of her dead brother, she whispered one final saying to him.  
  
"Walk among the stars, Luke, its what you always dreamed of."  
  
And then pulling back, she set the torch upon the wood, and it ignited, leaving only ashes where flesh once was.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was over, and everyone was leaving. The body was nothing but ashes now, but his memory would live on. He watched as the others left, and when the room was empty, he approached his wife.  
  
"Leia, lets go," he said softly.  
  
She didn't seem to hear him, but kept looking down at the ashes, as if waiting for some sign, or for him to rise like a Phoenix from them. He placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Leia," he said again, a bit more loudly.  
  
"I am okay, Han. I must do something first before I can go. Wait for me outside the door?" Leia asked softly.  
  
He was reluctant to do so, but knew he couldn't pressure her or she would push him away. He couldn't deal with that now, for he needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
He nodded, and walked out to the great doors, opened them and went out. There he waited, and hoped she would not do anything foolish.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She stared at the ashes for a moment longer, and then she shifted through them with her hands, until she came in contact with what she was searching for. She pulled the burnt but whole blade from the pyre, and held it in her hands. It was still sharp, and she could see the barest traces of blood upon its blacken blade.  
  
[i]It would be so easy,[/i] she thought as she ran a hand over the blade and then looked at her wrists.  
  
She then looked again at the pyre.  
  
"Why? The only question I ever wanted an answer to, and yet I shall never get it from you. Why? You never complained, you never cried out for help, you never broke down. Why? Why did you have to be the strong, the infallible? Was it because we asked it of you? If we did, oh Force, Luke, I am sorry. We shouldn't have done that to you. But I don't believe we piled it all upon your shoulders. We gave you everything we could to show that we supported you. But you never wanted anything from us. You wanted to give, but did you give too much? Perhaps you did, and you went mad. But who was this he? Was he you? Was it you that was haunting you? Your faults, your lies, your broken dreams, your broken heart? Why didn't you say anything?" she whispered, the barest traces of tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She placed the blade back into the ashes, and recovered it. She then gently ran a hand over the stone of the pyre, which was still warm. Her hand then went to the cold metal vase that would be the vessel for her brother's ashes. She would not be the person to place them within it, but another. It seemed like such a cold and impersonal thing to place her brother's remains in. But that was how it was, and it would only be for a little while, until they released his remains into hyperspace, where they could spread among the stars.  
  
She turned form the pyre then and one last thing came to her lips. It hurt her to say those words, but it felt right to finally vent some of the anger and betrayal she felt. She turned back to the pyre.  
  
"You were the greatest hero our galaxy ever had, but now, you are the greatest of cowards, Luke. And I shall not follow you this time into the grave. Rest in the Force, brother, but never forget the shame of how you left this world the easy way," she said.  
  
She then turned, and joined her husband at the doorway, never turning back. 


	5. 5

Three weeks later....  
  
He grimaced as he made his way down the smoke filled hall. Things seemed to get more depressing, or so it seemed to him. First his best friend commits suicide a few weeks back, and now this raid on a slave colony. Hopefully they could save a few.  
  
"Check every one of them! If any are alive, get them down to medical bay at once!" he ordered.  
  
He then continued forward, looking over the unmoving bodies of slaves in the hall. It sickened him to think that people would want to own other sentients. It sickened him almost as much as the horrid scene of abuse and torture that he now witnessed. It brought up the dark image he had buried in the dark depths of his mind. The thought of his best friend's death.  
  
He had been the one to find him. He had gone over there because he had received a message from Luke telling him that he needed to speak with him. He had knocked on the door and received no answer, so he decided to go in. He had searched the house, and finally found him, in his room. The image would forever be burned into his mind. The pale face, nearly white from the loss of blood. The blue eyes devoid of emotion, transfixed upon the opposite wall, unseeing. The blood upon the floor, soaking into the carpet around him. The slits in his wrists and the dagger he had taken his life with still in his hand, blood all ready drying upon it....  
  
He shook the thought from his mind. He didn't need that right now, he was too sick in the heart as it was.  
  
"Hello! This is the Alliance! We are not here to harm any of you, just get you medical attention!" he yelled, hoping for any kind of response.  
  
"Wedge," a whispered call came.  
  
He looked around, and saw one form trying to move. He hurried to the person and rolled him over. He nearly shrank away from the bony, bloody, scared face in front of him, but those blue eyes reminded him of someone...  
  
"Luke?" he whispered out loud.  
  
"Yeah," the other laughed slightly, wincing in pain at the other's touch on his shoulder.  
  
"How can you be here?" Wedge asked softly.  
  
"I have been here, abandoned, for nearly six years or so. Where the Sith were you guys?" the other asked bitterly.  
  
The other's eyes then rolled back and he went limp. Wedge checked his pulse, and found it, thready and irregular, but there. He gently lifted the other in his arms.  
  
"We didn't know," he whispered before hurrying toward the medical station.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wedge watched from the window as they worked on the person he found. He couldn't believe it. Was it really Luke? If it was, how? Luke was dead, wasn't he?  
  
He glanced over as a healer exited the room.  
  
"Is it really him?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Yes, the DNA says so anyways. But we won't know for sure until we get samples from Skywalker's or whoever's remains back on Coruscant. But his blood does not have the element a clone's does, so either he is a superior clone, or really Luke Skywalker," the healer said.  
  
"What are his injuries?" Wedge asked.  
  
:"He has not been treated very kindly in the past six or so years, though we suspect he has been in slavery for less then six, but it is hard to tell. His back is a mess of whip lines, and his face has been scared badly. There is trauma to his brain, and his heart is straining slightly. His legs are a bit deformed, since they have been broken before. His back is over stressed, his lungs are weak from breathing that stench for so long. He is dehydrated, and has not had substance for nearly a week. He was being extremely punished when we came, Commander, you're lucky to have found him alive," the healer said, then entered back into the room.  
  
"It wasn't luck, it was the Force," Wedge said softly, quoting one of Luke's favorite sayings.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mistress Leia, there is a call on the comm for you," the droid chimed as he entered the room.  
  
She sighed and stood, "I'll take it now," she said.  
  
The droid trundled out as she switched on the comm.  
  
"Wedge, what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Leia, you know about our mission to the slave colony?" Wedge asked.  
  
"I have heard of it, yes," she said.  
  
"We found something, Leia, actually we found someone," he hesitated, then finally he burst out with, "The healers just confirmed that we found Luke."  
  
Leia drew back in shock, "That is impossible, Wedge. Luke died three and a half weeks ago. Are you sure?" she asked, a small bit of hope rising in her, but she quickly crushed it.  
  
She couldn't hope, she would only get hurt, and she couldn't be hurt again.  
  
"The tests proved it. This is really Luke. The other was just a clone, Leia. The real Luke has been gone for nearly six years," he said, sorrow filling his eyes.  
  
"By the Force," she gasped.  
  
How could she have not known for so long? Was it possible? How could this be?!  
  
"Where are you, we'll get there soon," she said suddenly, she had to make sure.  
  
"We are coming home. He needs more care then we can give. We should arrive in Coruscant in less then three hours by now. Sorry it took me so long to tell you, we only now got the results. Meet us at the landing pad thirty six?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll be there," she said softly.  
  
He nodded, and the comm shut off.  
  
She sat back and ran a delicate hand over her face. How could this be? Had the real Luke been gone all this time, as a slave? How badly was he hurt? Oh, she could not begin to imagine. Her emotions swirled in her, hope, fear, pain, happiness, all together in a mosaic of emotions.  
  
[i]Pull yourself together, Leia! You don't know yet, you have to see it first. Wait, wait for it![/i] she chided herself.  
  
She dialed up a number on the comm. Han's face came into view.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Han asked.  
  
"Han, Wedge just called, they found something on the slave base raid. They found Luke," she said.  
  
"Luke? How can they? Luke is dead," Han said.  
  
"I know, but they said he was a clone, and that the real Luke has been in a slavery camp. Their bringing him home, and they want us to meet them at pad thirty six," she said.  
  
"Leia, I am coming up to you now. We are going to face this together, okay?" he said softly.  
  
"I hope we can, Han, sincerely hope we can," she whispered.  
  
"We will," he assured her. 


	6. 6

Sorry for the long wait. RL has been livid for the past couple of months, but expect more updates for a while. Thanks for the comments.  
  
  
They waited upon the pad, watching as the ship descended. Soon it landed and the ramp lowered.  
  
"I can walk!" a voice snapped.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Skywalker, but we were ordered to keep you off your feet," a calmer voice said.  
  
The speakers came into view. Two healers were guiding a hover bed down the ramp. Behind them came Wedge, a dark look upon his face.  
  
The healers came towards them and they got their first look at the figure lying there. Leia gasped softly and wanted to turn away, but dare not. Was this truly her brother?!  
  
He seemed so thin, and lifeless except for the fire burning in his dark blue eyes. Not the same crystal blue she remembered, but what she most remembered was of the clone, not her real brother. His face was scared and burned. He looked to be skin and bone. But what really shocked her was the anger and fear that was boiling inside him. She also noticed that his force presence was weak, almost like Han's or Wedge's.   
  
"Stop for a second," Luke said as they nearly passed them.  
  
His voice was rougher then she remembered. He pushed himself up into a semi sitting position and looked at them.  
  
"Well, its been a Sithen' long time. Bet you didn't even notice I was gone," he sneered sarcastically.  
  
"Luke," Leia whispered softly.  
  
"What? Luke, I am sorry we abandoned you to that Sithen' place to die while your soul was crushed? Luke, sorry I didn't realize that my best friend was switched with a clone? And Han, what about you? Mr. I can tell the difference between the real and the fake? Your senses failed you this time, Solo, and yet it wasn't you that paid, it was I! I guess I wind up paying for all your screw-ups. Both of you, I have had to risk myself time and again and yet you leave me to rot in a slave camp. To suffer, to starve, to wish for death that wouldn't come. You know how I spent these last few years? Do you? Wondering where the Sithen' hells you were!" Luke cried, glaring at each of them with a gaze harder then steel.  
  
"Luke, we didn't know," Han said softly, his heart hurting under the assault of words from his friend.  
  
"I guess the Emperor's plan did work, and I can just be replaced by any clone that walks in looking like me. Glad to know I am so useless!" Luke laughed bitterly.  
  
"No, it wasn't that," Leia started, tears staring to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Keep your excuses to yourselves. I lived without you this long, and you seemed to not have noticed that I was gone, maybe I should just stay out of your lives," Luke hissed then lay back.  
  
"Get going," he snapped, and the healers headed toward the waiting transport.  
  
"Luke!" Leia cried out, but he was gone, into the transport and away, again.  
  
She then turned to Han and he wrapped his arms around her as she wept. Tears slid down his own face. They had just found their true friend and brother again, only to lose him to the bitterness and rage he held within himself. Could they save him, or had they really have lost Luke for good?  
  
"He's been like that during the whole trip. You have to remember what he has been through. It's going to take time, and he is in a lot of pain," Wedge said, coming up to them.  
  
"Wedge, did he say anything to you about what happened?" Han asked, as Leia tried to control her strangled emotions.  
  
"Mostly he mumbled about the Emperor's plan working. Though he did speak slightly of his slavery, and you don't want to know what he told, its pretty horrifying," Wedge said and shuddered slightly.  
  
"Did you tell him about what has been going on?" Han asked.  
  
"I did tell him a little, like that the war was nearly over, and we are just cleaning up what is left of the Empire. I also told him that Vader and the Emperor were dead," Wedge said.  
  
"How did he respond?" Leia asked softly, finally pulling away from Han slightly to look at him.  
  
Wedge sighed, "He said, 'Finally, my forsaken, despicable Father and my tormentor and hatred are dead. Maybe now I can die in peace'," Wedge said softly.  
  
"Oh, Luke," Leia whispered to herself.  
  
"Thanks for finding and looking after him, Wedge," Han said softly.  
  
"I only wish I found him sooner," Wedge sighed, and then headed back to the ship.  
  
"Han, what are we going to do?" Leia asked, at an utter loss.  
  
She had never felt like this, as if she was losing control and everything was turning on her. But Han was still solid in her world, and she needed him.  
  
"First, Leia, we need to contact Mara, she may know more about this. Then we had better get down to the healer wards and see what they are going to do for Luke," Han said, taking her by the shoulders.  
  
Leia nodded silently and he led her to the transport waiting for them.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Han dialed the number quickly into the comm. He waited for a moment, when suddenly Mara's face came into view. Han frowned slightly as he looked at her dull green eyes; they had been that way since Luke's death. How would she react to this?  
  
"Yes, Solo?" Mara asked.  
  
"Mara, I have some news involving Luke, that you might not have heard," Han said.  
  
"What could be new to me? Luke is dead no matter what," Mara snapped.  
  
"Listen, Mara, he isn't dead. He is alive. Wedge found him in a slave camp and brought him home. The one that died was Luke's clone," Han said.  
  
Mara leaned back in shock. Luke was alive? Could it be?  
  
"Where can I meet you?" she asked.  
  
"At the healers wards. And, Mara, I need to warn you, this isn't the same Luke you knew," he said softly.  
  
"I will be there. And I know he won't be," she said, and shut down the comm.  
  
Leia and Han waited for word of Luke's condition. Mara hadn't come yet, and Han began to doubt she would. She hadn't been the same since Luke had died.  
  
Finally a Healer appeared.  
  
"Lady Solo, General Solo, I have word of Skywalker's condition," the healer said calmly as he approached them.  
  
"How is he?" Leia asked.  
  
"He is stable at the moment, madam, and should remain so for now. We cannot put him in a bacta tank or cast for that matter though," the healer said.  
  
Leia and Han were both puzzled and worried by this, Luke had never had a problem with bacta before. If that was their Luke.  
  
"There is a substance in his blood that makes him allergic to bacta. We were lucky to have caught it in time before we put him in. We had to do it the cruder way, by operating. We've manage to set the bones back into a correct position to heal, and repaired some of his injured organs. His heart and lungs worry me slightly, because they were weakened under the strain of the last five years and a half. Hopefully they will strengthen in time, as will his mind, witch has been through a great ordeal. But he is a strong willed young man, and should survive if he wishes to," the healer said.  
  
"That substance wasn't in his blood before, was it, healer? What do you mean if he wishes to?" Leia asked, fear welling up in her that Luke's torment was not over yet.  
  
"No, the substance was put in his blood during his time in slavery. It cannot be removed from him now. As to if he wishes to, it is hard to tell. He does not seem to care any longer to live or to die. For a time, he will keep going. But if this keeps up, he won't make it another year. I am sorry," the healer said softly.   
  
"There is nothing you can do. Can we see him?" Han asked.  
  
"He is still a bit out of it. But yes, you may, but only one at a time, his mentality is still fragile. We can't risk over whelming him and having him going into shock. He is in the last room on you left down that hallway," the healer said and pointed.  
  
They nodded their thanks, and went down the hall to stop at the front of the door.   
  
"Do you want me to go in first?" Han asked Leia softly.  
  
Leia nodded slightly, her eyes trailing from his to the door. He tried to conjure up one of his cocky smiles for her, but couldn't do more then a ghost of a smile. He then opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him.  
  
The room was dimly lit. Han wearily approached the bed and looked down at the half conscious figure.   
  
Luke's face looked slightly better, now that the bones were set, though it was still scared and burned. But he still looked weak and frail, and now even more so in that bed.  
  
"You finally come?" Luke said weakly, half opening his eyes to look at Han.  
  
"Kid... Luke, if I had known, I would have busted threw the gates of the Emperor's palace personally to save you," Han said softly.  
  
"Sure, I was there for nearly six months, and you never came," Luke said, his voice a little drowsy sounding but the dark hard look in his eyes remained.  
  
"Luke, there isn't an excuse," Han started but Luke cut him off.  
  
"No Sith there isn't! You should have known! We worked together to transport that doctor and his clone, and you told me you could tell the difference from the real person and the clone. You swore you wouldn't be fooled. Well Sith you, Solo! I thought I was your best friend! You didn't even know that guy, but you could tell me which one was which yet when a clone of me walks up to you, you immediately assume its me!" Luke exclaimed, a wild fire of pain and misery springing into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Luke, I am so sorry. I was a fool," Han whispered, pain and guilt tearing at his heart.  
  
"Yes, you were a Sith spawn of a fool, and I want you out of my sight. I don't care if your sorry, it doesn't really stand for anything now. Get out of my sight!" Luke yelled.  
  
Han could do nothing but leave quietly. His heart hurt inside, and deep within, a fire of anger burned. If the Emperor and the slavers weren't dead all ready, he would have killed them all personally for what they had done to Luke. But he couldn't change the past, and his grief filled him as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Han?" Leia asked, seeing his hurt expression.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise for you to see him, Leia," he said softly.  
  
"I have to, Han," Leia whispered.  
  
He touched her check, and she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Then hold strong, Princess, because inside that shell in there is a bitter, abused man, who is going to need more then healers to help him now. He isn't the Luke we knew," he said softly, kissing her gently on the bridge of her nose before pulling away and opening the door for her.  
  
She walked into the dimly lit room and headed strait for the bed, pulling up every piece of courage and icy patience that she had in her. Things did not get to Han easily and after how Luke had reacted a few hours, or was it days ago, she had to be ready.  
  
"Luke?" she called softly.  
  
"Yeah, your reject is here," Luke hissed.  
  
Leia stood by the bed and looked down at him. She held back her gasps and tears as she beheld him. It wasn't just his physical change, but his Force presence was dark and cold, closed off.  
  
"What do you want, Princess? Want to try the same thing as your so called Knight?" Luke sneered.  
  
"No, I know you won't listen. Not yet anyways. I wanted you to know that I love you, Luke," she said softly.  
  
"Love! Ha! If you had loved me, even as a friend, you wouldn't have left me to rot in that place! Do you realize what has been done to me? The Emperor used me as his private whipping post. Someone made him angry, it was me who bleed. Then he gives up and sends me off to the slavery camps, and I toil and I suffer and I wait for you to come for me. Yet you never did. Is that what you call love, Leia?!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Luke, I admit, we were fooled. We shouldn't have been, but we were. If only we knew, we would have come for you," she said softly.  
  
"Sure you would have. I bet you would have come with half the Rebel army. I am not falling for it, Princess. So you might as well leave like your, what is he now, husband? I am surprised you haven't betrayed each other yet," Luke sneered.  
  
Leia's temper raised and her icy confidence was melting.  
  
"Luke, we wouldn't betray you. I wouldn't betray you, I am your sister," she put a hand to her mouth as she realized what she had just said.  
  
Luke looked shocked for a moment then growled, "My sister, huh? Well, little good that did me. I thought twins were supposed to have a bond between them. Or did you just rip it apart? Because the Emperor stole a lot from me, even my gift, but he couldn't steal that. Nice to know how much you hated me. Now get out."  
  
"Luke," she pleaded.  
  
" I don't care if you are my sister. Get out!" he roared in his weaken state.  
  
She fled the room and buried herself into Han's arms. Han gently held her, his own silent tears falling as she wept for the brother she had lost and he for his bonded brother. 


	7. 7

Sorry for the long wait, RL has been intense these past few weeks. I've only been able to write for the last few days. Here is the post. Thanks for all the reviews! :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Do they believe me to be that fool hearted, thickheaded boy again? Do they expect me to trust and love them again? How foolish, how incredibly stupid. Do I even have a heart any longer? No, I don't think so. I have been through too much, seen too much. The Emperor was right, maybe I should have taken his offer when I had the chance.*  
  
Dark thoughts swam within the mind of Luke Skywalker, and he let them flow. They made him feel human still, they made him feel alive and he craved that. They had been his only comfort in the last five and a half years. Five and a half years of torment, nothing but torture, blood, and pain. The loss, the loneliness, the horrifying fear, all of it had been there and they would not leave him soon, even though he was back among the people he once knew. He felt no comfort from the people he once knew; he felt no sorrow or remorse for them either. He didn't fully hate them, but he had pure rage against them, and it was only growing. Especially with this new piece of information. Leia was his sister! Of his cursed bloodline? It seemed as if the entire galaxy was against him. To have Vader for a father and the ice princess for a sister, really nice. What was his mother, gungan from some backwater world? Probably, since his life was screwed up anyways. It didn't seem to be getting better. Sure, he was back among friends again, or what he had once thought were his friends, but it was still pain and mental torture for him. He was closed off from the Force, the same as he had been for five years. The wound within him from that was still there and it wouldn't go away. Just like many of his wounds would never heal.  
  
He was pulled from his dark thoughts by someone coming in.   
  
The door opened to reveal a striking young woman with fiery red hair. He knew her well, though he had never met her. Rage flooded him and a cruel smirk came to his lips as she walked toward the bed.  
  
"Hello, Jade, come to see the one who paid for your mistakes?" he asked coldly.  
  
"What?" she asked, a bit taken a back, but he could see the calm cool slip back in.  
  
"You heard me. When you were or is it still is, the Emperor's hand, every time you even failed a tiny bit, it was me who got punished. I once believed for a while that it was my fault, until I realized that you must have done those mistakes just to torment me," he hissed.  
  
"I knew nothing about that or you. Papaltine never said a word," Mara protested, but he could see he struck a cord in her eyes.  
  
"Really? He did. Such as 'You will not be the only one who pays, Hand," is one example. I know what you thought, that it was just those under your command, well, I saw them die as well, right in front of me. I envied them for a long while. A quick death by electrocution, while I lingered on and on. Thanks, Jade, you really are the angel you appear to be," he sneered.  
  
"Listen, Skywalker, I didn't know. If I knew....," she trailed off.  
  
"You would have killed me? You would have done me a favor," he snapped, and then seemed to soften slightly, "Mara, I'm sorry. I know you didn't know. Come here, I want to tell you something."  
  
She approached him wearily.  
  
"I am losing my voice a bit. Too much yelling. Lean down and I'll whisper it," he said weakly.  
  
She leaned down cautiously and immediately one of his scared hands came up and clinched her hair, pushing her head toward him. He captured her lips in a harsh kiss. She struggled away from him, and backed off, a look of anger and shock upon her face. He licked his lips and gave her a wicked smile.  
  
"Always wondered what a Sith spawn like you tasted like," he said.  
  
She stormed from the room in anger and her soul in turmoil, leaving him satisfied at what he had done.  
  
"I bet you really enjoyed doing that," a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"So I did, what is it to you? Who are you?" Luke snapped.  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to know," the voice laughed.  
  
"Listen. I am not in the mood for mind games," Luke snapped.  
  
"Yes, you are. You have been playing mind games with the last three people that came in here. All three of which care about you," the voice pointed out.  
  
"Sure they do. They left me to suffer, and I am just having a bit of revenge," he snarled.  
  
"Really? Rather sadistic revenge. Did the Emperor really mess you up that badly? Because I can't see the boy I knew in there," the voice commented.  
  
"We all change," he grumbled.  
  
"So we do, so we do. Well, I'll be leaving. I should really hit you for your attitude, but maybe next time," the voice said lightly.  
  
"Wait!" Luke said, but he knew the other was gone, though he did not know how he knew.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Wedge looked around the dark alley, and waited. His contact would be there soon, with information.  
  
"Hello, Wedge," the silky voice floated out of the shadows.  
  
"You said you had information on Luke. What is it? How do you know he was alive, no one knows except the healers, myself, Han, Leia, and Mara," Wedge said, trying to make out the figure, but he had no luck.  
  
"I have my ways. Now, to say this. He is playing games, to protect himself. He strikes out against others to show them the hurt he feels inside. His morals are messed up, the Emperor's mind games made sure of that. Mara will say that he blames her. He does, because the Emperor did not hurt him just to punish Mara, no, it would make no difference to her then. It was to make him hate any and everything, even a person he had never met. Another mind game to turn him. I haven't got any more information, but will that help?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes, some," Wedge said, "How did you know this?"  
  
"When you are like me, you pick up on a lot of things," the voice said softly, then Wedge heard the rustle of cloth and he knew the person was gone. 


	8. 8

Thank you all sooo much for your excellent reviews, they truly mean a lot to me! I am honored to have you all read my story, and I hope to continue to meet your wishes. Sorry for such a long wait and that it is so short. Here it is. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Han sighed softly as he held Leia to him; Luke had refused to see them for the last two days. Mara hadn't been seen since she left Luke's room in anger. Wedge had been sent to clear up a problem on another mission. Leia had been clearly depressed for the last few days. All of this was beginning to wear upon his all ready strained patience. How could they help Luke if he refused to have anything to do with them? He sighed irritably and glanced at the door behind which his friend resided, and suddenly wished that Chewie were here.  
  
But he was not, since Chewbacca had been murdered six years ago. Probably about the time Luke had been taken and switched.... It might even have been the same battle in which Chewie had been killed. Luke had disappeared during the battle, then reappeared after, bloody, hurt, and in shock. But how did he know if that was the real Luke?   
  
Someone approaching disturbed Han's thoughts. He looked up at the man's approach. The man was extremely pale, with dark blue eyes, and brown/black hair. Something about this man made Han's skin tingle. Something wasn't right here....   
  
His worry eased slightly as he searched the man's eyes. A strange wave of calm went through him, and he unconsciously relaxed his guard.  
  
"Hello, Captain, Lady Solo. My name is Adrian Firewalker, I am the mind healer that will be working with Skywalker," the man said.  
  
Both Han and Leia stood.  
  
"Do you think you can help him?" Leia asked.  
  
"I shall have to see, Lady, but there has yet to be a case that I haven't been able to help," Adrian said with a little smile.  
  
Han suspensions grew again, but were quickly scattered with a glance from Adrian.  
  
"Well, I had best see to him," Adrian said, bowing slightly, and then turning toward the door.  
  
He entered the dark room and looked towards the bed.  
  
"Get out," Luke's voice hissed at him.  
  
"I am afraid I can't do that, Luke Skywalker," Adrian said, approaching the bed slowly.  
  
"And why not? I ordered them not to let anyone in. Get out," Luke snapped again, rising himself slightly to glare at the other.  
  
"Because I am going to be helping you, I am the mind healer, Adrian Firewalker," Adrian said.  
  
"I don't care," Luke growled, "I don't need help."  
  
"You are not the first Force sensitive I have dealt with, young Skywalker. But do not worry, I shall help you, whether you wish it or not," Adrian said.  
  
"I don't want your help," Luke protested, fire igniting in his dark eyes.  
  
"You shall," Adrian said, "But for now, I will let you rest and consider it."  
  
Adrian then left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"He is abroad again," one figure said to another.  
  
"Yes, I know. We will have to take care of him soon enough, before any real damage is done," the second figure said.  
  
"When you mention we, you mean me, don't you?" the first asked.  
  
"Of course," the second said, turning blue eyes to the other.  
  
"Good," the first said, and a wicked smile came to the figure's features.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
